You Found Me
by Ivy Night51101930
Summary: Song!fic. Dick feels worthless, and he believes he can only achieve peace through death. What will happen when his former best friend finds him? (Oneshot)


_(I'm Sorry) _

**You Found Me**

* * *

Dick was done. He was done with everything.

Nobody cared any-more, so why should he?

Dick looked down at his scarred arms, lined with both old and new cuts. 'Worthless, stupid,'. He could hear his thoughts whispering in his ears.

He curled up his legs to his head, sobbing softly as his blood dripped onto the wooden floor.

The boys blue eyes that used to be bright and happy were now dull. He weakly lifted his hand to the telephone and dialled the number he had memorized by heart.

"Hello?, Wally?"

"..."

Wally didn't answer... Not like he actually thought the red-head would pick up.

'Hi there this is Wally West! Sorry I missed your call, I was probably out with my amazing girlfriend, Artemis Crock! Leave a message after the_ *beep_*'

Dick breathed hard, his voice quavering. "Hi Wally," he croaked, "It's me, Dick. Um.. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, and goodbye." He quickly ended the message, already sure Wally would delete his voice-mail as soon as he saw he got it. 'At least you tried' The onyx-haired boy told himself.

He pulled himself up and grabbed the sleeping pills he had taken for a while now; dumping a large amount in his paling-hands and swallowed them whole. Bringing the glass of water stationed on the his dark-wooden table to his lips.

He chuckled slightly, amused by the turn of events that had occurred over the last few years. From quitting his job as Robin to needing antidepressants to keep his team-mates from noticing anything.

The ends of his vision started to blur. Dick closed his eyes, waiting in bliss for his demise. He wondered if anyone would notice his absence. Probably not. Not that anybody cared. He hoped Artemis and Kaldur would finish his plan. He certainly couldn't, he could barely keep himself from falling apart. He was shattering, piece by piece, to fast for him to pick up. This was the end. He would no longer be in this endless sea of pain...

Nightwing could feel the pills start to kick in, he swayed from side to side as he got up from his seat on the neatly made bed. Reaching for his knife on top on his dressing table he could feel himself fading away. It was surreal, but in a good way.

He wanted to make sure this worked, and that meant losing enough blood that it was impossible to save him. Dick would make sure that his suicide wouldn't be a failed attempt.

The blue-eyed boy raised the knife to his wrist, where he could very clearly see a blue vein. He held the cold metal against his skin for a brief second before slicing his wrist quickly. He repeated this again on the same arm and then went to his next arm. Now, on both arms he had a deep cut gushing out blood. Dick smiled in happiness. He even let out a little giggle before he was full-out laughing.

That's it. He had gone insane.

The young-man, barely an adult, lied on his white comforter, closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness. His last conscious thought was:_ 'Finally'_

**-Two Days Later-**Wallace Rudolph West was bored. And that meant he was hungry. He speeded over to the fridge and threw open the door. He scoped it for a few seconds before grabbing a can of coke and an apple. Obscure choice of food right? It was normal for Wally.

As he flopped down onto a couch and took a big bite of the apple, he took out his iPhone and turned it on; going straight to voice-mail where he had one new message.

_"Welcome to voice-mail. Please type in your password." The monotone voice told him._

Wally took another bite and typed in 1234; which wasn't a very unique password, but he didn't bother to change it.

"_You have one new voice message._"

"Hi Wally," a voice croaked, "it's me, Dick. Um.. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, and goodbye."

This got Wally's attention. 'Goodbye? What did he mean by goodbye?'

He tried calling Dick's cell phone, he never picked up. Hell, he didn't even have a cocky voice-message! This made Wally worried.

He got up and ran as fast as he could to his car. He would've just run on feet but that would have raised some question, such as why a superhero was visiting Dick Grayson, and for media to get involved was the last thing he wanted.

Throwing the door open he jumped in and speed off towards Budhaven.

**_•~•~•~•~•~•_**

Wally reached his former-best-friends apartment building. Parking as quick as he possibly could the red-head finally allowed himself to use his super-speed seeing as no one was around.

The speedster looked scared more than worried as he reached his friend's apartment. Bending down he fished out a key hiding underneath an incredibly small pocket the floor covered up by a 'welcome' carpet.

Wally slowly opened the door, preparing himself for the worst but sighed in relief when he saw that Dick's living room was fine.

"Dick? It's Wally, are you home?"

Wally shook his head, he was probably working now. He would only see him when Nightwing came home from patrol. So he waited. Then he realized the younger-boy had a bedroom. Wally walked to the bedroom leisurely, with his arms swaying back and forth at his side. He reached the room quickly, even while he walked, he was still fast. He twisted the metal-knob and opened the cloud coloured door.

What Wally saw scared him and broke his heart at the same time. Dick was lying on his bed with deep cuts on his wrists, Wally assumed they were from a baddie. Wally also assumed that Dick had passed out from blood-loss. Both of these weren't even close to the truth.

Wally started towards the younger-boy when he noticed a note by his side, it was decorated with red. Like blood in snow. That was, until Wally realized it _was_ actually blood. _Dried_ blood.

"What the-" The redhead picked up the paper and unfolded it carefully, trying to avoid the blood that could be tested for fingerprints.

The note read;

_Dear whoever was unfortunate enough to find my body,_

_I'm sorry I can't change myself. I sorry I'm the way I am. Deep down I'm darkness. Time passes too quickly for me and I can barely keep up. I don't want to sometimes. Sometimes I just want to lie down and breathe. But I can't, this world is build around fastness. Be the best or lose everything. I can't be the best though, I'm not good enough. I never was. Right? I was never good enough for you. Well I guess it'd be better if my worthless self got out of your way; forever._

_Signed,_

_Dick Grayson_

Wally threw the note away and ran to Dick's side. "Dick! Wake up! Don't die on me! Don't die... Dick, please." The grown-man sobbed into his friend's shoulder, violently shuttering. Blood soaked Wally's jacket, but he couldn't care less. 'Where was he?' The red-head asked himself, 'Where was he when his little brother needed him?'

Wally wiped his tears away; he bit his lip to keep from crying, but that didn't stop the torment he felt inside of himself. It was like something was eating away at his insides, leaving him empty, hollow. His freckled arm caressed the raven haired boy's scarred and patchy one.

"I'm Sorry"

_You found me.._

**_AN: FISHED THIS OUT FOR YOU GUYS._**

**_UPDATE: Sorry guys, I had to take down the song lyrics because of copyright stuff.. :( sorry _**

**_Review,_**

**_ Favourite,_**

**_ or, Follow!_**


End file.
